The present invention relates to microbial contamination prevention, and more particularly, to a microbial analysis and disinfection control system.
Various environments such as agriculture environments and healthcare environments, for example, are plagued by microbes such as, for example, antibiotic resistant bacteria, mold, pathogens, spores, viruses, or other contaminants. Traditionally, human workers were tasked with the responsibility to detect and disinfect contaminated areas. The demands on these workers include constant vigilance to prevent contaminated areas and opportunities for transmission, as well as costly management of host carriers. In addition, the workers themselves can become colonized by these strains of microbes, and can experience health effects or job loss or as a result. As workloads increase with cost-cutting measures, workers are faced with the challenge to manage the cognitive load of identifying likely contaminated areas, disinfect positively identified contamination areas, and prevent the future spread of microbes.